saint beast fiction
by erza-san
Summary: this is my first fanfiction ever! this is how i see saint beast.. and how i wanted it to be.. well.. i wont say much more, just that there is romance, kiss, and more than kisses! enjoy! oh, and pleaseee review !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

Ruka breathed the fresh air around him . he stretched his body and extended his beautiful silver wings .unknown to him , behind a tree , stood a thin silhouette looking at him. As he was ready to depart, he was surprised by a small shaking voice: they are so beautiful" was what the small figure said coming out from his hiding spot. Ruka turned around and instently lost his voice; he was stunned. In front of him stood a slender, delicate angel with long silky purple hair that framed perfectly well the porcelain skin of his delicate soft face .The most beautiful creature ruka has ever seen in heaven or earth. How did that stunning lovely thing passed by without him ever noticing it. "who are you?" ruka found himself asking the shy little being . "my name is rei" said the other with a soft course it's only natural that such a lovely being has a name that means lovely, thought ruka to himself. "eum..i have wings too" he said and released his treasure .Ruka was blinded by the light of the other's wings; bright golden wings extended so gracefully from his slender back and rei turned around to show it better to the other was speechless. He could not believe that such Splendid wings existed, wondering how he never saw them flying in the He said the first thing that came to his mind: "they are beautiful". "no , not as lovely as yours " replied the other , a tint of pink coloring his flawless cheeks from being complimented by the person he admired so much. Ruka thought it wa almost funny how this adorable angel found his wings prettier than his while he was by far the prettiest angel ruka had ever seen. Rei than started to talk:" I've been wanting to talk to you for so long but I was too shy to do it,so when I became an adult angel and was blessed with those wings, I thougth I finally had something to approach you.. eum.." . ruka was surprised that someone was so interested in him , he never had a lot of friends, always being with himself incredibly attracted to the purple haired angel , he decided to introduce himself:" I'm r.." "ruka..right?" said rei shyly.. "how come you know my name"said ruka, surprised by rei's outburst."eum…" the cute angel was starting to blush a little more"i.. because I wanted to meet you I have been looking at you often, and um I came to know your name after some time.. I didn't mean to stalk you or anything I just…" . ruka chukled softly ,amused by that confession. He didn't find it offending, he was pleased that someone other than yuda longed for him so much. He was never good with people to begin with, but somehow this angel standing next to him captivated him and attracted him. He wanted to get closer to him and know more about him. "rei" he started,finding the tint of rei's name that lingered on his tongue very pleasant . Bright golden eyes looked at him:"yes ruka?" he answered timidly. "tomorrow, let's fly together" . a bright genuine smile appeared on the pink lips of rei as he was extremely happy by ruka 's proposition, and he answered:"with pleasure , ruka".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was soon after zeus's announcement about the nomination of the 6 saint beast. Rei had invited everyone to dinner (he was an exceptional cook ) and was doing some errands for the night when gai ran into him . he seemed like he was running away from trouble, and goh who appeared to pass by , knowing very well the little blonde asked him: "gai, you didn't steal the godess's mirror again, did you?"gai immediately replied: " hey now, I just borrowed it, I'll give it back when I'm done" and with a smirk he showed the mirror. "hey now, since I have it already why not watch with me? I know you guys want to hehe". Goh sighted while rei chuckled all gathered around the little mirror and started watching. What they saw seemed to be two human in some kind of ceremony. They seemed happy together. "what are they doing ?" asked gai clueless. " they are getting married " said rei."why? what's married?" he asked again, confused. " on earth. Humans get married because they fall in love . it is a kind of bond, they vow to love each other for the rest of their lives, and its usally a man and a woman. And together , they can have children;the woman gives birth. It's quite different from heaven, where we are all created by zeus sama and there are no women ". Said ruka who happened to hear the conversation of the three. "ah,ruka" said rei, smiling brightly at him. Ruka smiled back, wich made rei blush the smallest of the blushes. "anyway, this woman in white looks like rei hehehe" said gai ."I'm not a woman!" exclaimed rei flustered. They all turned to look at him wich made him blush even more, especially since ruka was staring at him intently. " but it is true that you resemble her " said goh, not meaning any harm." You have long hair and a slender body, plus your face is soft and delicately shaped , just like her." He continued unaware of the discomfort of the frail angel who hated to be the center of attention . Ruka was now standing really close to rei, wich made the smaller angel hot and uncomfortable since the taller was looking at him. His face was now as crimson as ruka's eyes, and the silver haired angel noticed , and that made him smile at how cute rei was. Goh then said that it was being late wich made rei snap out of it." What? Omg its already so late?! I have a dinner to prepare!" he than excused himself quickly and ran back to his house to start working. Unknown to him, ruka was staring at his leaving form, loving the flustered reactions of the purple haired angel .

Back at his house , rei started to cook . he was kind of distracted , thinking about the conversation just now."_is it true that I look like a woman? How does ruka see me? He was so close back then and staring so much , I'm sure I looked really funny with my crimson face and my embarrassment.. pff, why can't I just act normal around him? I'm always flustered when he is around..i hope he doesn't notice so he knew the feelings I have for him he would find it weird and maybe he won't act like this around me anymore..huh? what's that smell_?" rei snapped out of his thought to see a small trail of smoke coming out of his oven." Crap! The cake!" he ran to it and removed the plate , examining carefully his dessert." Pff… _it's alright, it didn't burn_ " he said, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. After finishing all the plates he planned to cook, he went to the dining room to prepare the table, but decided to sit a little on the sofa. He had been standing all the time and only when he sat down did he notice how exhausted he was. He lied down and closed his eyes, and an image of ruka appeared before him. he extended his hand to reach him and stayed like that . he almost shouted when he felt someone grab his hand and by reflex tried to set it free but the hand holding his got a firm grip on his delicate one. He then realized who the owner of that hand was and exclaimed stuttering a little , embarrassed about his own reaction:" r..ruka! you..you scared me… um, how did you get in? its still early, how come you're already here?" ruka chukled softly seing rei flustered and kind of how he liked the golden eyed angel's reactions. " when I arrived I knocked but no response came. And your door wasent loked so I came in and found you lying on the sofa, eyes closed and hand extended, so I grabed it . and by the way, im not early, the others are late" he finished, and rei laughed softly at that last statement, since ruka was undoubtedly early . "what where you trying to reach with your hand?" Rei surprised by the question immediadly turned red, embarrassed, not wanting to tell ruka that he was the one he tried to reach."eum… euh.. nothing really..i.. its … I just f-found it relaxing in that position..eum..haha.."ruka noticing the distress of rei decided to knock off the subject ,not wanting to trouble the smaller angel anymore than he already was. So he just smiled and seeing the dishes piled up on the table proposed:" here, let me set the table, you already did so much, don't tire yourself more than that . just rest a little more ." and stood up, reaching for the dishes." Ah no , ruka, please don't, you're my guest I cant let you do it !" said rei, standing too and following ruka , trying to stop him. ruka turned around and put his hands on rei's shoulders, gently pushing him back to the sofa." Shhht, just relax and let me help you. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to so don't complain ." rei 's cheeks turned a pale pink at the contact and ruka's words ,and he decided to comply. "thank you ,ruka" was all he managed to say with a soft voice and a smile on his lips. He was grateful and happy that ruka wanted to help him_." he is so kind_" he thought to himself, while admiring the gracefulness of the other as he put the dishes."_he looks so good_" .when the other guests arrived and it was time to eat, rei noticed that his place was next to ruka"_did he place us next to each other on purpose? Uggh no I can't think like that… he probably did it without paying much attention to_ _it_.. _why woud he place us close anyway haha_.."unbeknown to him ruka carefully made it so that he and rei would be sitting next to each other. During dinner, rei was feeling hot and felt how his face was slightly red; Ruka and him where sitting very close to each other, and sometimes ruka'leg would brush his, wich made him in that state. A knock on the door took him out of his daze and he stood up to open it ." who could that be" said yuda while the others looked as confused as him. when he reached the door, rei was stopped by ruka who gently pulled him back."I'll get it, who knows who it might be" he said , reaching for the door instead of rei. _"huh, was he perhaps protecting me? Is it ok to think like that?" _ when he opened the door and they all saw the person standing they all knew why he was here . Yuri, the goddess's personal guard was here, to get back what belonged to his dear goddess. "good evening to you all. " "and what gives us the pleasure of your visit?" said Yuda, a smirk on his face , knowing perfectly why the royal bodyguard was here."I'm here to get back the mirror of the goddess, and as always, I expected gai sama to be behind its disappearing .""huh, where is gai?" said shin, not finding the smallest angel anywhere. Suddenly gai came back from a small room, head lowered and in his hand the famous mirror. "here" he said with a groan, handing it to yuri."gai! you hid it in my house?! Now you got me involved in your bad manners!" said rei annoyed. "hehehehehe" was all the blonde replied, amused by an annoyed rei. He enjoyed teasing him and annoying him, just like a little kid." Next time, gai sama, please be kind enough to take it in the goddess's presence." . "Then say to the goddess to not shout at me and let me borrow it" growled gai. They all laughed at that, amused by gai 's request. "then angels sama, I may take my leave. By the way, tomorrow is the nomination of the candidates for the 6 saint beast I heard. Angels, please be careful."and with that yuri left on his horse. "he said that in a twisted way.." said yuda. Time passed by and soon it was time to head home. They all thanked rei for his hospitality and delicious food."thanks rei, it was delicious , I just love your cooking ! next time make sure to cook chiken!"said gai with a smirk, knowing perfectly the love of the other one for all kind of birds,and how he hated to harm them." Gai! I will never cook one of my friends !" replied rei all angry about the small blonde's love for fried chiken. Ruka was the last one to leave. "rei, thank you for tonight, everything was so great , your cooking is just amazing, you are so talented. " "ah,ruka, no, that's not true.. I just … thank you"said rei blushing. _"damn , why is he so cute, blushing like that , it's adorable."_you sure you will fine by yourself? Need any help?"

"ah, no , thank you , ruka" "_as expected of him, so nice , he wants to help "_

"alright, good night, Rei"

"g-good night ruka"

There was a moment of silence, both staring at each other, rei with his flushed cheeks, ruka with a gentle smile on his face . ruka than gently grabbed rei's chin with his hand watching the other blush intently before speaking :"see you tomorrow, then"

"Y-yes, s-see you.." rei was crimson and stuttering , absorbed by ruka and his gestures.

Ruka then left , leaving a flustered rei all confused ."_he is so sweet when he looks at me with those big pools of gold and his crimson cheeks"_

The next day zeus chose the 9 candidates for the saint beast : Yuda, ruka, goh, gai, shin , rei ,shiva, kira , and maya. In the afternoon , rei , ruka, yuda , shin , gai and goh where talking about the nomination of the 6 saint beast and they were all laughing at something gai said . than goh tolg gai that they would train all day until the final day. Rei then timidly approached ruka, and asked:"um, ruka, do you.. euh..want ..if that's ok with you, hum, .."

"yes rei , I'll train with you " said the taller one, knowing what his cute angel wanted to ask but didn't dare to.

"ah, thank you !" pure joy was clearly visible on rei's face and ruka felt happy seeing him so glad ._"so honest, really"_ he silently chuckled .


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day ruka stopped at rei's house early in the morning. He didn't get any response when he called, so he decided to enter . before opening the door, he heard a soft chuckling , and walked in the direction of the sound, behind the house in the garden. He immediately stopped moving to not make any noise. What he saw was priceless. Rei, distracted and completely relaxed, was sitting on the grass and leaning against a tree , surrounded by all kind of birds. They were on his knees and shoulders, next to him on the floor, on his head, … . there was even a raven. Rei didn't seem to notice ruka , and so , he continued being assured and completely not self-conscious . but then the raven noticed ruka, who was staring at sweet rei , wich made rei look in the same direction as the raven, noticing ruka and immediately blushing . "r-ruka! Wha..what are you doing here? um I mean, how long have you been looking?"

"hello to you too,"said ruka,chuckling softly."I came to pick you up. Don't you want to train with me?"

"ah! No! o-of course I want to! Eum.. I mean… t-thank you very much " he replied, blushing at his bursting.

"all right then, shall we go?"said ruka extending his hand to rei, to help him stand up.

"ah, sure" he smiled, accepting the hand offered to him.

After a while of sparring together, ruka asked rei to destroy a huge block of rock that went high in the sky. Rei than threw his attack at it, but nothing seemed to happen. Surprised, he got closer to see what went wrong, and suddenly, the rock started to crack, preparing to break. Ruka noticing this threw himself on rei and got him away in time, just before the rocks fell on him and hurt him seriously. They landed on another mountain of rock, that was safe and was standing and rei was sitting on the floor next to him, his head low. He was ashamed that he could not destroy the rock without having ruka to save him and take risks just because of him. "what happened,rei? You were supposed to break it but instead you got us nearly killed" said ruka gently, not wanting to be rude to his treasure, who was already down enough."I was distracted by you " rei found himself answering , and blushed at his statement. He didn't mean to say it out loud. Ruka chuckled softly before replying in an amused tone"is that an excuse?" he secretly felt happy that he was the object of rei's distraction." I'm sorry" said the smaller in a low voice, and ruka looked at him, waiting." Even though you were willing to teach me I'm still not good, and ruined it".ruka , not understanding the smaller's point replied:"what does it matter? If its something I can do , I'll do it."" But still, I'm a high rank angel, so I'm ashamed, because.." he didn't finish and instead looked at his shoes."because?" asked ruka

"um.."

"I would like to know why youre feeling embarrassed"

"that's.."

Ruka got close to him and grabed his chin, raising his head, forcing him to look at him:"youre always stuttering when you talk about yourself". Rei blushed at the gesture , ruka was so gentle with him, and looked at him with such intensity it made rei feel like he was naked. He smiled softly at what ruka told him, and was surprised by what he said next."its too bad. If I could read your mind just by touching you, I would be able to understand you more."

"_he wants to understand me more? Ah ruka, why are you so kind with me…why can't I act the same with you.."_

"I want to be like you "blurted out rei."be strong like you, in flying and fighting, and …"

"huh?that's silly. You have a lot of qualities that I don't have."

"eh?"

"haven't you noticed yourself?" he gazed at rei for a moment then turned his back , going on:" all you have to do is follow me. Are you dissatisfied?"

"n-no, not at all" said rei, a liitle surprised by what ruka said."_follow you? You mean you want me to ?"_

Ruka turned back towards rei smiling at him."shall we leave then?"

"yes" answered rei, smiling back brightly at ruka, closing his eyes."_he's so cute"_thought ruka before flying off, followed closely by his love.

The day of the nomination finally came, and ruka took rei with him, wanting to go together . rei, glad and wanting the same , accepted of first step was easy for them, they just flied over the lava and got to the second step in no time. But then, in the frozen passage, ice started to fall fast and harsh on them, so they had to use their wings in order to escape . while flying as fast as they could in order to pass before the exit was blocked , and to not freeze their wings, rei's cheek was cut by a piece of ice wasn't really bad, just a cut, but it was a little deep, and blood was flowing , rolling down his cheek to his slender neck. When they were sure they were safe and sound, ruka laid his hand under the cut , caressing rei's cheek gently, wanting to soothe the smaller a little."are you akay? Its just a little left before we arrive" he said , his hand still caressing the wounded cheek. Rei looked at him with his big eyes,extremely pleased by ruka's concern and his care for him, and gave him the prettiest of the smiles, one so pure and innocent it made ruka's heart flutter . then, they had to go through the last step, the darkest of the dark passage, so dark it absorbed all light . Plus it used one's worries and insecurities against himself to lock him forever . rei was starting to be really scared, and he couldn't see ruka, he was afraid, insecure, and his breath started to fasten. He didn't know where to go, what to do, and thought he was left alone, abandoned. But then ruka grabed his hand firmly but gently, wanting to give him some comfort , telling him he was there, and didn't let go until they got far enough from the darkness. Rei's fear disappeared the moment he felt the other angel's touch, and he was so happy ruka didn't let go of him . when everyone arrived at the summit, zeus appeared, and nominated the 6 saint beast, ruka,yuda,goh,gai,shin,and rei. He than granted ruka and yuda what they had been hoping for, yuda was now able to heal with his lips, and ruka could read minds with his fingertips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was a very busy day. Everyone was moving around in a hurry, ranging, preparing… .The six saint beast were moving in the palace today, and all of them were packing their things . they all put their belongings in the carriage and departed . once at the palace, ruka, who has finished unpacking, went to help rei. Rei, happy to go fly with ruka , wanted to finish quickly in his hurry, he tripped on a box on the floor, and was about to fall , when he found himself in ruka's arms, who had catched him before he could reach the hard , since they both weren't used to ruka's new power, they completely forgot that he could now see everything that's on a person's so, it , Ruka was assaulted by hundreds of emotions, feelings , all filled with love, desire,admiration,longing, from rei. And all of them were directed at , reminded by ruka's power as it sent shivers down his spine was petrified. Ruka pulled him away to look at him, and saw on rei's butiful face an expression of pure horror and fear. The flustered angel immediately tried to make up for something, to explain what just happened "r-ruka i-I can –I can explain i-I mean…"what?what was he gonna say? He felt tears starting to form in his eyes, threatening to fall as he was totally lost, scared that his friend would never be close to him again. But ruka knew better. He had read the small angel's mind , exposing his most intimate feelings. Feelings that he himself had. So rei felt the same as he did(even though poor rei didn't know his feelings were returned). So ruka did the first thing that crossed his mind, seeing how his angel was so ashamed and scared. He closed the distance between them and, putting an arm around his love 's slender waist, the other one pulling rei's hand, he passionately kissed him. Rei , at that moment a second later, he was melting into the kiss, his knees shaking, threatening to make him fall. Luckily ruka felt it and supported rei by encircling his waist and holding him they both needed to breathe , they ended the kiss, rei panting slightly, his face redder than his robe. He looked at ruka in slight confusion, and saw nothing but love in his gentle eyes. Before he could say anything , ruka held his face in his hands , and looking straight into his golden eyes , told him:"I love you. I love you more than anything. I feel exactly what you feel, if not more."hearing that, rei's knees finally gave in but ruka caught him and carried him bridal style , which intensified rei's blush. "you're so cute"chuckled ruka softly. He put rei on the bed and climbed on top of him .all rei knew at that moment was that it was loved him back. He was so very happy and lost in thoughts that he didn't realize ruka was slowly unbuttoning his robe. His angel's voice brought him back:"rei, I want to show you how much I love you, in so many ways . I've been craving for this, to hold you, touch you, make you feel pleasure ."rei was so embarrassed and self-conscious and ruka's closeness did nothing to help .Plus he was scared. what if ruka wouldn't like it? Wouldn't enjoy it? knowing his angel's fears, ruka kissed him tenderly on the lips."rei, let me. I can't anymore . i need to feel you in every way. Trust me. i will never hurt you, or dislike you , or anything that you are thinking". Rei , feeling the intensity of ruka's feelings, finally gave in ."i-I love you ruka…i-I want to t-touch you to." Ruka , seeing how cute and adorable his angel was being, couldn't help but kiss him again." You're so sweet" he whispered in rei' ear, which made the smaller angel blush deeply and jerk lightly. "you're ears are sensitive I see" he said again , licking the lobe of rei's ea time, the purple haired angel couldn't help but moan softly."R-Ruka, s-stop" he whispered in a pant. Ruka only chuckled sofly and finished undressing poor rei who until now hadn't realized he was being undressed. Ruka raised himself a little to look at his rei's pale milky skin, slender body, his chest heaving, his long legs trying desperately to not expose to much of him, ruka couldn't help but whisper "you're so beautiful" and he felt the urge to touch that smooth as silk skin. He started moving his hands all over rei's body, feeling the pearly skin under his palms. He then noticed the two little buds on his chest hardening a little. Finding those pink fruits adorable and irresistible, he touched rei's right nipple with the tip of his flinched, trying desperately not to move and moan and show how much ruka's touch was affecting him. then he felt something hot and wet tickling his left nipple,and couldn't suppress a moan."NNnhn!" ruka's mouth was closed around his nipple, his tongue flicking, licking, sucking it , playfully nibbling at it, while his hand was teasing and pinching his other 's mind was going blank, he was lost in the sensations ruka procured him . ruka then started to descend on rei's abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva on his upper body until he reached his navel. He flicked his tongue on it, teasing it .Rei gasped at the feeling, trying hard not to move uncontrollably. "Nhn…A-ah , Ah!" he was unable to think clearly , all he could do was moan . then he felt ruka spreading his legs, and before he could realize what was happening, ruka took him in his that moment, rei completely lost it , and started to moan loudly, almost screaming from pleasure."AAAHH R_RUKA_AAH …NNH..AH… UGH..HAAAH!" his head was moving from side to side, his fists clutching the sheets tightly. It was more than he could take, he never experienced something so good, ruka's tongue was doing wonders to his , seeing how rei was so lost in the pleasure HE was giving him, couldn't help but want to make him feel more:while licking and sucking rei's most intimate place, he slowly inserted a finger in the tight pink gasped at the feeling, a little uncomfortable. Sensing his discomfort , ruka started licking his asshole, all the while sliding his finger in and out. Rei was crying in pleasure, his whole body acting on its own. His hips were starting to move a little, and he could not stop inserted a second finger in and started scisorring him. seeing rei felt no pain at all he finally insterted a third one, his mouth going back to his manhood. Hearing his angel scream in pleasure, his hips rocking on their own, rei's expression, he totally lost it, and started to pump his fingers in and out fast and stong. When he hit the small bundle of nerve inside rei'hole, the small angel screamed out in ectasy."AAAAAH!R-RUKAAA-AAAAH! T-THEREEE, AAAAH!" ruka was about to explode, his angel was so unbearably sexy and adorable, he felt he could come just by watching how close rei was, he removed his fingers, and quickly pushed himself in. Rei was drawning in pleasure, writhing under him, unable to control himself."R-ruka-aaah, I-I fe-eel so good AAH i-I lo-AAH-love Y-yOUUuu!"ruka was already starting to lose control, he was pumping hard in rei's body, hitting everytime the sweet spot that drove rei crazy."AAAAAH-T-THEEREEee-AAAaaHhh!". Ruka himself couldn't suppress his voice, growling rei's name, whispering to his ear how much he loved him. hearing his angel's moans, rei finally exploded."RUUKAAAAAAAaaa-AAAH!"he came hard on their stomachs, his whole body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, so intense that he saw stars for a him getting tigh from his orgasm, seeing his face as he climaxed, how his body arched up in such a graceful way, ruka couldn't hold it any longer and came inside rei with a groan. He fell on rei and they embraced each stayed like that for a while, not bothering to move, both feeling fulfilled . after some time, ruka found the strength to sit up, and looked at his beautiful angel."you were amazing rei. I never felt like that. you drove me crazy. You are so adorable. I never expected it to be so intense. I could barely are amazing. I love much.i hope you enjoyed it to… I didn't mean to hurt you"

"r-ruka…y-you..i-I , you are incredible.i-I never f-felt anything like that , i-I loved it.i-you didn't hurt me at all.i-it w-was bl-liss.i.. I love you more than anything, ruka."he then put his arms around ruka's neck and kissed him one more time. Both feeling exhausted , they decided to shower in the morning, so ruka quickly changed the sheets, managing to keep rei on the bed, and hurriedly climbed back next to him, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies .Rei immediately curled up against his love, who returned the embrace gladly , and fell asleep instently ,feeling warm in ruka's arms, but not before whispering a"I love you" . ruka whispered back "I love you too. So very much, my angel" . he felt more than saw rei's smile, and then fell asleep , satisfied and glad that his pure little angel loved him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

YUDA AND SHIN

The sun was brightly shining in heaven, a gentle warmth envelopping the paradise and it's inhabitants. Away from the crowd , in a small clearing, where the soft whispering of the trees and joyful song of the birds reigned, a small figure was sitting under a tree, it's long branches and leaves covering the angel from the sun. shin was enjoying the peacefull afternoon, his harp in his hand , gazing distantly at the pond a few inches away from him. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear and feel another presence, until his name was pronounced. Shin turned aroud to find a very pleasing view. Yuda was standing next to him, the sun hitting his pretty figure, making him glow, accentuating his already gorgeous was smiling fondly at shin, who couldn't help but smile back. And oh how yuda loved that was so cute when he gave him that was cute all the time, no matter how he looked. Yuda lowered himslef and started sitting next to the angel he found so appealing. They stayed like that for a while, talking and contemplating the lanscape around them. It wasn't until shin shivered lightly that both of them noticed that the sun was already down.(well,they both enjoyed so much the other's company that they didn't take care of their surroundings, beeing so absorbed by the other)"are you cold,shin?" "eh,I'm fine, 's just a small chill"."come here"said yuda gently, not giving the smaller angel a chance to reply , grabbing him from the waist and gently pulling him towards him. Shin's head was now against yuda's shoulder, his whole body pressed up against the bigger one, since yuda got him on his lap, big arms encircling him in a tight but comfortable embrace. Shin gasped softly, a beautiful pink tinting his cheeks, making him look even cuter than he already small angel felt a little self conscious, feeling the flush overtake him, and he desperately tried to calm himself down. After a while he relaxed completely in yuda's arms, loving the heat emanating from the bigger angel and the way he gently caressed his hair. He leaned in completely and was starting to daze of, until he heard yuda talking."we should get going, it's getting colder" shin just loved yuda's voice, it was so soothing and comforting. "yeah,you're right"said shin trying to stand up. But somehow yuda just wouldn't let suddenly, shin felt himself being lifted, and found himself in yuda's arms, who was carrying him bridal style. "Y-yuda! I can walk! Put me down now."said an all flustered shin trying to cover his embarassement wich he so succesfully failed at . Yuda only chuckled and held shin closer, heading for his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys , it encourages me to keep posting. Here it goes , shin and yuda. I didn't expect it to be this long or to turn out this way but oh well why not. Enjoy, and please REVIEWS! **

It was already dark when they reached Shin's house . Yuda gently lowered Shin to the floor , not letting go of him until he made sure he was steady enough to stand alone. Shin had fallen asleep before, being carried by Yuda like a princess, and only woke up to the gentle whisper of his friend informing him that they were almost back. Shin opened the door and invited Yuda in, the bigger angel didn't need to be told twice. He sat on the couch in the living room, while Shin went into the kitchen to bring them water and some snacks. But soon enough, Shin being the clumsy angel he was( he could do anything, except when it came to kitchen stuff) ,couldn't help but drop a glass which broke on the floor. Yuda then heard a small cry of pain, and rushed to the kitchen to find Shin on the floor next to the broken glass , holding his right hand with the left one. "ah, Yuda, i.. I dropped a glass and I wanted to clean the mess but one of the broken pieces cut my finger. It's nothing really don't worry about it, just go back and wait for me." Said shin , embarrassed from his own clumsiness . He didn't want to look like he couldn't do anything in front of Yuda, something he so successfully failed at. Yuda watched the hand shin was holding, and gently grabbed it. he looked at the injured finger, droplets of blood slowly flowing down shin's finger."you expect me to go back to doing nothing while you wound yourself trying to pick up broken pieces of glass? Shin, I thought intelligent as you are, you would have thought that it was a bad idea to pick up broken pieces of glass with your bare hands" He said in a teasing way, a small smirk on his face, which only resulted in making shin blush ." here , let me heal it ". He brought the finger closer to his mouth, and closed his lips around it. he then gently sucked at it, licking the wound so gently it didn't even sting. Shin was blushing furiously now. Well Yuda's healing powers were doing other things to his body , and poor shin was experiencing a whole lot of sensations with just his finger . Well, the way Yuda sucked it, it was so … temting. When Yuda removed his lips, the finger was back to being smooth and white, the cut all it left shin with a tingling feeling, and a warmth that spread on his whole arm."here,all better" said Yuda, admiring his work. He then noticed shin's blush, and only then did he realize what he had at a finger meant a lot of things, like , it had a sexual connotation wich Yuda was very well aware of. Shin only felt funny, not knowing really the meaning of it but mostly blushed at the feeling it has procured him. And while shin was lost in thoughts , he hadn't realized yuda's face was now dangerously close to his, and only noticed when he could feel the other's breath on him."Y-Yudaa-w-what are you mph!"Yuda had grabbed shin's face and was so tenderly kissing him on the lips, effectively cutting shin . The latter was melting into the kiss, his knees were trembling, and had he been standing , he would have fell . Yuda's mouth felt so good against his, it was so warm and wet and teasing and oh god his tongue was licking shin's lips. The green haired angel could only part his lips to let out a small moan, so small no one could have heard it but yuda did. And he took adventage of the situation and pushed his tongue in shin's hot God. Shin was so overwhelmed with the sensation, it felt so GOOD, Yuda's tongue was really something. The angel was losing himself into the kiss , and only when the need for air made their lungs burn did the two lovers break apart, Shin all flustered and panting with a dark blush on his face and ears, Yuda with a smile on his lips and an expression of satisfaction (like after eating something really good) . He gazed at his beautiful shin, he was so lovely with his cheeks and ears burning, panting like that , his eyes unfocused. Yuda leaned closer until his lips were almost touching shin's ear, and whispered with a sexy voice:" you know, my tongue is really good at healing , it can heal _any_ spot on the body. " and licked the lobe of his ear. To say that shin was furiously blushing would be an understatement . He was sure he was going to burn in a few seconds. He was now looking at Yuda , a little shocked at what the older had told him , his face could compete with a tomato by now. Yuda chuckled lightly at how cute his angel was being, and then said more seriously:" Shin, I have been longing for this, I love you. I've loved you since that night we met . you took my breath away. I just can't hide it anymore. "

Shin was breathless. Yuda, THE Yuda he loved so much ( who everyone adored and desired) was telling him, Shin, blunt Shin, plain Shin, that he was in love with him. Oh it was a miracle. He couldn't believe it. he finally decided to speak when he noticed yuda's stare on him and realized he had to answer. " i.. Y-yuda i..m-me too, i.. I love you too. So much. I too, since the night I saw you standing behind me, the moon reflecting your beauty. You truly are a amazing angel. I've never seen anyone kinder than you (well , rei gai goh and luca were too) . but yuda, me? I mean there are so much angels a lot stronger than me , prettier, who could be of more use to you. i… I'm not sure I deserve you." Yuda was staring at him, not understanding at all. How could this angel think he doesn't deserve him, how could he think he is not good enough. Shin needed to understand his true value."it's you that I want. No one else. In my eyes, you are the prettiest most gorgeous angel I've looked at. You are so intelligent and kind, gentle and caring, cute, shy , delicate(shin was looking at the floor now, very embarrassed and self counscious), and oh shin zeus knows how much I love you. I don't care if there are others stronger than you , I wouldn't mind protecting you (a small smirk) but believe me Shin , you took my breath, my mind and my heart away. And right now, I only want to prove it to you. Well, that is, if you want me to of course" he said that last sentence with a slight chuckle , trying to hide his embarrassment. Shin was lost. He didn't know what to do. What to answer. Of course he loved yuda and trusted him In everything but he was ashamed, and scared that yuda would not want him anymore, and what if it went wrong , he was lost thinking. " h-how will you prove it" he didn't even realize he said it out loud . " I am going to make love to you. If you trust me enough naturally" And shin , before he knew it , heard himself whisper a "I do" wich gave yuda the hint. He lifted shin in his arms and carried him to shin's bedroom, and gently laid him on his bed ,then climbed on top of him. He then kissed him passionately and hungrily , making shin moan in the kiss. He tasted so good. Distracted by the kiss, shin didn't realize his robe was being pulled away , until he felt cold air hit his bare chest. He tried to cover himself , embarrassed, but yuda would hear none of it . he gently took hold of shin's hands with his big one and brought them above the green haired's head , pinning him down. His other hand traced shin's abdomen, drawing random patterns , just feeling the smoothness of that white skin. He broke the kiss and started licking his ear, earning a shy moan, the his jaw , then the neck. Shin threw back his head and let out a louder moan, yuda was sucking a very sensitive spot on his neck and it drove him crazy. His hand reached for a pink nipple , and he stroked it gently. "A-aah, Y-Yudaa.." his mouth circled the other nipple and his tongue flicked over it , teasing it and playing with it. "NNnghH..ah" yuda's tongue went lower , licking its way down to shin's navel , and dipping in was going crazy , yuda was doing wonders to his body."NNGh ..Hah –ah" his back arched up a little at the feeling, his eyes tightly shut and his cheeks bright red."Y-Yudaaa" . yuda's hand let go of shin's pinned ones and he was now removing the pants that blocked his view . in a matter of seconds , shin found himself completely naked , and if blushing more than he already was was possible he would have done it. yuda pushed himself up to admire his treasure. His gaze was so deep and hungry, how smooth and soft shin's skin was, how pearly white , such a lean , perfect body. So cute and sexy he coulod eat him. Shin was trying to hide his face with his hands when yuda started to look at his privates."D-don't stare at me like that " . yuda went up and kissed him once again , then went back and kissed his thigh and , OH GOD. "HAAAa aaah! Ngghaah! Y-yuda!" . yuda was licking his erection from the base to the tip , but then , hearing the incredible sound shin made he decided he wanted to hear more. He took it all in his mouth and he got the reaction he wanted. "HAAAA-AAH YUDAAA!" shin's hips bucked up unconsciously but it didn't bother yuda. At all. He was enjoying this so much he didn't want to tongue teased the slit wich only drove shin crazier. He was oanting hard, his hands were clutching the sheets desperately , and his head was rolling from side to side. An enticing view for yuda. He could barely take his eyes off shin . his hand teased his balls a little, and then he grabbed his tighs and pulled them wide apart, but shin didn't seem to notice since he was lost in the sensations. Then the hot cavern left his manhood but before shin could take a hold of himself or even whine at the loss of contact , he felt something wet in his most intimate place . OH GOD. "HIYaa aah haa, w-what aaah" yuda was licking his anus, and shin was going mad. His hips were moving on their own , he wasn't even able to control his own body , and yuda loved it. then the tongue went inside and OH . "ooooh, aaah nggh hhhhn huuu-aaah , ah ah !" then the tongue was replaced with a finger , shin only moaned louder , to yuda's pleasure. Then a second finger and god it felt so good . "oh, ah… haa..nghhh" . then the third finger . he moved them in a circle motion , while scissoring the ping bud , all the while searching for that bundle of nerve that would drive his lover insane. And then suddenly, "AAAAAHHHHHAA … gaaAAHh! W-what …yuda.. please.." at this point , yuda was sure he was the one going insane. "God shin, you're killing me" . he remoded his fingers carefully, and got a small whimper from shin. He chuckled slightly and whispered to his ear" I'm gonna give you something better my love. Are you ready ?" shin only nodded and waited for his lover. Yuda positioned himself , his cock was straining painfully , he thought he would come just from watching shin , and then he pushed himself in, very gently to cause as less pain as possible. He finally buried himself completely in the tight cavern and oh god he was ready to explode. It felt so good he couldn't suppress a groan. So hot, soft , tight, it was so good. But when he looked at shin, his heart broke. Shin's head was lying on the side, his mouth was biting hard on the sheets, and tears were flowing from his closed eyes. He gently caressed the delicate man's face , which brought back shin to focus, and he opened his eyes and looked at yuda . "i.. I'm sorry shin im going to pull out right now, I didn't want to hurt you. Forgive me'' . and as he started to pull out , shin grabbed his shoulders and embraced him tightly. " NO!d-don't pull away.. i-I want you . I'm fine , please yuda, don't stop. " yuda was truly amazed at how kind his lover was. Even in so much pain, he still wanted yuda to continue. He went back inside , and this time he grabbed shin's erection and stroked it slowly. It seemed enough of a distraction since shin was now panting , his moans more from pleasure than pain. Yuda started at a slow pace, to let his love adjust , then when shin's moans grew more needy , he went a little faster. Suddenly, Shin's hips bucked up violently and he nearly screamed. But not from pain, yuda could tell very well. He had hit his prostate and shin was losing it. "Y-YUDAA! T-THEREE AAAAAH! R-right there nggh!" yuda could swear he was about to explode from shin's sexiness . he drove him crazy. He sped up more , every thrust hitting the bundle of nerves head on , and shin was now going insane. His moans were getting higher , his hips were moving on their own again, and yuda could tell he was close. He grabbed the erection of his lover and pumped it in time with the thrusting . "GNAAA GAA AAAAH! Y-YUDAA , I-I'm G-GOING To Ah , HAAA!" "go ahead my love, release everything , give all of yourself to me." Yuda was reaching his limits, and seeing how sexy the youger male was being , he couldn't hold it any longer. And then , what he waited the most. Shin's climax. ''AAAAAAHH- haAAAAAAAA NGGH OH AAH YUDAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed his name while throwing his head back, his back arching from the intense pleasure, his whole body shaking from the orgasm. He shot his seed on his and yuda's chests , and for a while, he saw nothing but white. He came back to consciousness after a few seconds, his body still slightly convulsing from the intensity of the orgasm. He was still riding of the waves of his climax when he felt yuda's seed in him. He heard the taller angel groan shin's name and couldn't help but feel flattered. Actually, it was watching shin orgasm that drove yuda to ecstasy. That view alone made him come hard. He tenderly kissed shin on the lips and carefully pulled out, yet shin's face slightly twisted in discomfort."sorry, i.. I came in you". " don't be , I wanted you to" shin was smiling fondly at him, he couldn't help but hug him tight. His angel was being too cute. "we should shower " . "yes you're right, but I'm so tired ". "don't worry , let me handle it" . and at that he lifted shin (again, for the 3rd time today) and carried him to the bathroom. Shin's cheeks flushed red as he felt the fluids flow down from his anus and on hi tigh. "is something wrong?" "wha-no! it- it's just coming out… it.. it feels weird " "what ar-oh. " yuda's cheeks were now as red as shin's."sorry about that". "No never mind, it felt .._really_ good. You were great . But I .. I was so selfish I .. didn't do anything i-" "sshhh" he placed a finger on those plump lips."you were hear me? Incredible. Amazing. You-i.. I could have come only by watching you ! I assure you at may times I was about to explode as I watched you unravel under me. Really shin, it was the best ." Shin then pushed himself on his toes and tenderly kissed yuda on the lips, who responded immediately by pulling the shorter one in a tigh embrace ."I love you " he said , looking in those pools of ocean blue. " I love you " was all he replied, caressing the silky green hair of his lover. They bathed together in a comfortable silence, and went back to bed. As soon as yuda got under the sheets, shin snuggled closer to him, and let himself being warmed by yuda's arms around him. They both fell asleep their bodies entangled one in another , smiling and satisfied.


	7. note

**Okay guys I'm so sorry for the ortograph, I miss some letters while typing hahahaha and it seems some words are missing from the sentences. I figured out why but it was too late. So I'm sorry for the mistakes but I'm new to all this haha! Tell me if you want more of those couples and if you want a gai and goh smut or not. I'm thinking of stopping here , and start new stories. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
